Captured Flames
by Lord Kharl
Summary: This is a sequel to Peace at the 5th District Onsen, please read that before you read this story! THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the Military**

Hello everyone! This is a sequel to **Peace at the 5****th**** District Onsen.**

I hope you guys and girls enjoy it and **please review**! Well, on to the Disclaimer, which you all know is only in the first chapter of each story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost, I really wish I did, but I just don't! Isn't that just sad? ALSO THIS IS ONCE AGAIN A BOY X BOY STORY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Well onto the story! ~**

* * *

The scent of lavender was overpowering as Teito woke up, he realized that he was in the hold of the silver-haired Chief. Teito knew that the ship was still heading to the military base. Teito quietly got out of the hold of Ayanami and stretched out, yawing a few times. He noticed that Konatsu was sleeping in the chair, his face on the desk, Hyuuga in the same position but in front of the blonde boy. Haruse in the corner holding Kuroyuri close to him and Katsuragi was in the chair by the window reading a book.

Katsuragi heard someone moving around, he quickly shifted himself so that he could see everyone and noticed Teito stretching and yawing, the elderly looking man chuckled and got up heading towards the brunette.

"Good morning Teito-kun." Katsuragi greeted the brunette who greeted him back, "I must say that I am very pleased that you decided to come with us" Katsuragi said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, about that, I couldn't ask Ayanami because he was busy earlier. How exactly are you guys going to explain me coming back?" Teito asked, he still didn't know how it was possible, he knew that everyone knew that he had betrayed the Barsburg Military, so for him it was going to be awkward.

"Don't worry about that, Ayanami-san has it all figured out. I bet you can't wait to see Mikage!" Katsuragi exclaimed, making Teito freeze.

"Mikage's dead," Teito replied coldly and sadly only to hear Katsuragi laughing, "What's so funny?" Teito asked confused and angry at the man's laughter,

"Do you really think Ayanami-san would kill someone that easily, Mikage was spared. We brought him to the doctor who was able to make a clone of him and his memories," Teito went wide eyed as he heard what the Black Hawk member said.

"So, he's alive?" Teito asked tears coming to his eyes, the one he thought had died protecting him was actually still alive.

"Yes, but he is unaware of you running away from the military. So please keep the fact that you ran away a secret, I have made it so that everyone knows you were on a mission." The answer didn't come from Katsuragi but from Ayanami.

"A-Ayanami!" Teito exclaimed, he could feel his face heating up looking at the Chief before him.

"Yes Teito?" Ayanami whispered causing Teito's face to get redder.

"Thank you" Teito replied, 'What am I saying? Have I really gone mad and thanked the Chief after what he did to the Ghosts?' Teito thought angrily to himself but then remembered that he and the Chief had made a deal so he was safe.

"How's Mikhail-sama, Teito-kun?" Katsuragi asked breaking Teito out of his thoughts,

"I'm fine, you don't need to trouble Aruji with petty questions about me." A harsher voice came from Teito's body, his normally emerald green eyes replaced with crimson red eyes.

"Well well well, the rapist appears!" Ayanami mused crossed his arms, Mikhail's face contorted in anger,

"Looks who's talking pedophile! You're the one that actually touched him!" Mikhail shouted back at the Chief who ched at the statement.

"It was….ah, necessary!" Ayanami smirked and stood up, he started walking over to Teito's body who Mikhail had control of at the moment.

"NECESSARY!? HOW WAS THAT NECESSARY?" Mikhail hollered and cast a blue zaiphon at Ayanami who dodged it by stepping sideways. Ayanami noticed that part of the zaiphon was flickering back and forth from blue to red.

"You don't want Teito to get hurt do you?" Ayanami asked, squinting his cold deep violet eyes at the Archangel who curled his hands into fists. 'Why did it fluctuate? A zaiphon has never done that before.'

"You should have dropped dead! I'll never recognize you as someone worthy of Aruji!" Mikhail exclaimed in anger and spat at the Chief.

"As I recall your master went to me and confided in me, not you and here you are disrespecting me when your master has so many things going for him. He should have just left you in that sorry excuse of a world you created, but remember this! Teito Klein belongs to me! I love him more than you, I treat him better than you so don't interfere with us!" Ayanami hissed at the archangel who just smirked the whole entire time. '**Katsuragi, look into reasons as to why the zaiphon's colours fluctuated**' Ayanami said telepathically to the elderly looking man.

"Like it matters! Well on any case I must take my leave now, Aruji want's his body back." Mikhail said and left. Teito's eyes fluttered open revealing emerald green eyes.

'**Understand**' Katsuragi replied.

"Welcome back," Ayanami said with a slight smile on his face.

"Glad to be back" Teito murmured and watched as the aircraft started descending to the fort.

The rest of the Black Hawks awoke and started getting their things ready.

"Ayanami are my clothes okay?" Teito quickly asked as he walked beside the tall man. The silver-haired Chief studied the brunette and smiled.

"Anything on you looks wonderful." Ayanami chuckled and watched Teito blush and say his thanks.

"Aya-tan, how are you going to explain why Teito's in a bishop uniform?" Hyuuga sang out from the front of the aircraft next to Konatsu who was getting ready to get off the aircraft.

"…Kuroyuri, could you lend Teito one of your uniforms? That is if you have any with you besides the one you're wearing." Ayanami asked and saw the pink haired boy nod his head, Teito followed Kuroyuri to the back where the bathroom was.

The brunette was given the military uniform, he eyed it not sure if was going to fit.

"Ne Teito-kun, are you sure you made the right descion of joining us?" Kuroyuri asked swinging back and forth waiting for Teito to step out of the bathroom which he did.

"Yes, I have decided that I will follow Ayanami and make sure he doesn't stray away from his path." Teito replied with a shy smile gracing his lips.

'How much does he love Ayanami-sama?' Kuroyuri asked in his head while his eyes were wide in shock at the answer he received.

"_Thank you Black Hawks for riding with us and we hope to see you again!_" The captain's voice came over the intercom but heard Ayanami say that there was not going to be another vacation like that again.

"Well then Teito-kun lets go." Kuroyuri said as he exhaled. So Kuroyuri walked ahead of Teito to be with Haruse and the brunette hung back, waiting for Ayanami.

"Teito Klein, I hope you are ready to get to work. Since we took a break a lot of work has piled up." Ayanami informed as the two stepped off the aircraft.

"I guess? But first I have to see Mikage and Miroku-sama." Teito said not looking at the silver-haired Chief of Staff.

"Understood, I'll take you there then." Ayanami said and gently took Teito's hand, he made sure that no one was watching.

The two of them made their way off the ship and started heading towards Chairmen Miroku's office.

"Ayanami?" Teito called out to the silver-haired man, the only acknowledgement he got was a hmm from the Chief. "Are you really sure sure that it's okay for me to be here?" Teito asked looking down at the ground.

"I am, and if anything happens….." Ayanami stopped and turned towards Teito, staring intensely at the brunette.

"A-Ayanami?" Teito asked sheepishly as the older man advanced towards the smaller boy.

"I'm very glad that you came with me," The man 'smiled' and turned away and started to head towards the Chairmen's room.

Finally the two of them made it.

"Here we are once again," Teito murmured and watched Ayanami knock and respond to Miroku. The silver-haired man opened the door and stepped inside followed by Teito.

In that room that Teito had often went to he was welcomed to the sight of Chairmen Miroku smiling at him and Mikage who at the moment was saluting to the Chief but had frozen looking at Teito.

"M-Mikage!" Teito cried out and stood there at the entry way, Mikage's eyes filled up with tears as he dropped everything and ran to the boy embracing him making the Chief frown.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I tried writing you letters but the data base said that you didn't exist. I was so worried that you had died." Mikage said still clutching the boy. "You have to tell me everything that went on; on your mission!" The blonde boy exclaimed and was finally forced off Teito by Ayanami.

* * *

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! I really hope that you enjoyed reading the new chapter of the sequel! I did : ) So….How's everyone doing? Well for this chapter I'm not going to do shout outs, neither for the last chapter of Peace at the 5****th**** district onsen. But still thank you for everyone who reviewed my story. Also sorry that there really isn't any action, there will be some in the up-coming chapters...PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Problems

Problems

_Please review!_

* * *

Teito woke up a few minutes after Ayanami had gotten out of bed; the brunette was still shocked that Ayanami was a sleeping type of guy.

"Teito Klein I have some things I need you to take care of with the Chairmen and at the research lab. There seems to have been a break in by someone and we need to to see if anything was taken that was valuable to the researchers." Ayanami said as adjusted his uniform and put his cap on.

"Alright," Teito sighed and curled up in a ball. Ayanami being the sharp man he was knew that the brunette had fallen asleep, so he got the boys uniform and dressed him. Afterwards he picked up the fragile boy and frowned at how light he was, with a sigh Ayanami left with Teito in his arms to his office. Thank goodness for Teito that there was no one around.

"Teito wake up, it's time to work." Ayanami said to the him, while shaking Teito to try and wake him up.

"Kay…..Ayanami" Teito mumbled but stayed asleep.

"If you don't wake up I'll have to punish you." Ayanami whispered seductively into the brunette's ear making him shoot up, his face a deep crimson.

"I-I'm up!" Teito shouted, he tried scooting away from the Chief but was held fast as his back hit the couch. "A-Ayanami don't do anything rash!" Teito exclaimed with wide eyes as events from last night played in his head. He felt the Chief get on the couch and crawl over to him.

Ayanami had trapped Teito under him and continued to watch the boy grow red, "there's nothing to be ashamed of, plus we did this before, so please look at me." Ayanami said softly while lifting the boy's face up, he slid his hand onto Teito's uniform and began to undo the military jacket.

"Aya-tan, Tei-chan has to go for a check-up to see-" Hyuuga stopped with his mouth open letting the lolli-pop drop onto the ground. 'Whoops' Hyuuga thought.

"Hyuuga, get out before I personally behead you!" Ayanami exclaimed showing a little more emotions than usual and swiftly got off Teito.

"I-I'll be leaving now for the check up!" Teito exclaimed as he watch the flustered Hyuuga leave in a panic. Teito headed towards the door but was stopped by Ayanami grabbing his hand (**A.N. Obviously Ayanami wouldn't let him go that fast!**)

"Let me accompany you." Ayanami said and grabbed the brunette's slim waist and planted a kiss onto Teito's lips, which he complied to and kissed the Chief back.

"We should go now." Teito exclaimed as he broke off the kiss, his face still red from blushing.

.

.

"Did you hear? Teito-kun's coming in a few minutes for a check-up!"

"No way, I can't wait to see him!" one woman said but saw her friend frowning. "What's wrong Janice?" the women asked,

"While I was coming back here I heard from someone that Teito had committed insubordination and ran away."

"Wow!" The women replied

"Flora really, can a person be on a mission for two months?" Janice asked while crossing her arms.

"I guess not." Flora replied and got out the scale and the height measurement thingy. "Now we wait."

.

.

"Here we are once again!" Teito sighed and put his hand on the door preparing to push it open, his hand was quickly covered by Ayanami's. "Ayanami?" he called and turned his head to look at the silverette only to meet his cold lips, not expecting this he pulled back and stumbled into the infirmary. With quick reflexes the Chief lunged and grabbed Teito by the waist and stood him up.

Janice and Flora saw Teito falling inside the room and the Chief catching him which made their hearts leap.

"Welcome Teito-sama and Ayanami-sama!" Both women exclaimed with a salute,

"Hello," Teito replied with a sweet smile on his face making the Ayanami, Janice and Flora blush, "I'm here for the check-up."

"Please come this way, we will do your body measurements." Flora said as she looked over his previous record.

At the mention measurements, Teito knew it involved weight, when he thought of weight Teito visibly froze which caused Ayanami to look at Teito, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"You're last measurements where two months ago and they were…..your waist was 23 inches, your height was 5.21feet and you weighed 94 pounds." Flora said and looked at Teito with a clear frown on her face.

"Please come this way and remove your top." Janice said indicating to where the scale was, Ayanami followed Teito ignoring what the nurses said. With that Janice took the measuring tape and put it around Teito's waist sucking in breath with a major frown on her face while scrawling a number down on the record sheet, he was lead to the height measurement which was adjusted to his height which Janice took down and now they were on the last one!

Ayanami tried peeking at the record sheet of Teito's health profile but was refused by 'confidentiality'

"Teito-sama please, you have to get weighed now." Flora said as she saw that he hadn't moved from his spot from the height measurements.

"U-understood." Teito stammered and with shaky legs started walking over to the scale, "Ayanami can you not look." Teito begged but got down right denied. The brunette inhaled and stepped onto the scale, he heard gasps from all three people on the room which made him curious so he also looked down. To say he was surprised was an understatement, he was in pure shock, Teito had lost 15 pounds in two months times.

"I'll be taking him with me now." Ayanami grunted and picked up the boy and flung him over his shoulder.

"Wait let me down!" Teito shouted hitting the Chief of Staff's back which didn't do anything. Ayanami headed back to his room and entered the pitch black room, the silver-haired Chief threw the brunette onto the bed and turned one light on not really lighting up the room.

"Now, tell me how is it that you lost so much weight?" Ayanami asked as he sat on the bed trapping Teito.

"I-I'm not really sure." He replied and looked down, his hands grabbing the covers underneath him.

"Look at me and say that again!" Ayanami hissed, he was beyond pissed, he was very surprised that the brunette wouldn't even take care of himself. "How is it that you're still alive?" Ayanami asking after calming down, he had now proceeded to grab the boy's face so they were now making eye contact.

"I'm sorry Ayanami, I promise I'll gain weight just please don't be mad!" Teito exclaimed, he could feel a lump forming at the back of his throat.

"If you're truly sorry then give me a kiss as an apology." Ayanami whispered, sending shivers down Teito's spine.

The brunette looked at the silver-haired Chief and got up on his knees, putting his hands against the Chief's chest and putting his weight on him causing him to lay down. Teito shut his eyes as his head lowered onto the Chiefs, warm lips meeting cool lips, they stayed like that for a few seconds before Ayanami chuckled and put his hand on the boy's neck trying to find the clip that held part of the uniform closed.

"Not now Ayanami, I'm not ready for this!" Teito exclaimed and brought his hand to redo the clip, his hand was batted away by the ungloved hand.

"I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready, so I'll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself." Ayanami growled and let go of Teito who jumped off of him. The brunette turned around facing the door and marched straight towards it hopeing to get out of the room, as Teito turned the knob he found that the door was locked, he also heard the creaking of the bed indicating that Ayanami had gotten up and was now heading towards him. "Did you really think that I would leave it unlocked? What if someone comes in on us?" Ayanami asked with a teasing tone in his voice and once again gently grabbed the boy by the hand and lead him back to the bed.

Teito was blushing madly; he kept his head down so Ayanami wouldn't see him blushing. Once he was sitting on the bed he could feel the Chief undoing his uniform all the while kissing him every the buttons got undone. Now Teito was just in his military pants, his body being pushed onto the bed. All of a sudden he was 'devoured' by the Chief, his body responding to every touch that the Chief left on him. "A-Ayanami, not to hard…."Teito moaned out as he closed his eyes, feeling the Chief's gentle touches on his body.

(**A.N: You guys know what happens there….I can't write it because of the rating, which I don't think will be changing unless anyone asks.**)

The two lay on the bed, Teito facing away from Ayanami and trying to stop his heart from racing so fast.

"Teito I have to leave now, I didn't do any work so I'll be staying over at the office. Don't forget to feed yourself and don't be late for work tomorrow." Ayanami said, saying the last parts strictly. Getting a nod from the brunette he got up and gave a quick bye kiss and stepped into the shower.

'AGAIN! WE DID IT!' Teito shouted in his head, forgetting that Mikhail could hear anything he said in his head.

'_Aruji, did that…..that guy hurt you?_' Mikhail asked as he heard Teito shouting inside.

"Mikhail!" Teito shouted aloud but was thankful that no one heard him,

'_You know you can't keep anything from me, Aruji if things get to rough lets switch places.' Mikhail whispered softly as he saw Teito coming down to talk with him in his world inside Teito's head._

'_Mikhail, what should I do? I really love him but 'I don't think I want to keep doing this.' Teito asked as he sat down on the ground, the Archangel following suit._

'_Well you could tell him that you don't want to…..you know….have-'_

'_I GOT IT I GOT IT!' Teito exclaimed blocking out the rest of Mikhail's words which earned him a light chuckle from the feathery boy._

'_I got it! Switch with me for the rest of today and tomorrow alright!' Mikhail exclaimed standing up pulling his master up also._

'_Why?' He asked but was ignored as Mikhail told him that Ayanami was calling him._

"Teito are you alright? I've been calling you for the past three minutes." Ayanami stated looking at the boy in wonder.

"I-I'm fine, I was just talking with Mikhail." Teito replied and hugged the covers to himself as he stood up.

"Alright then I'm leaving." Ayanami said, unsure of wheather to leave the younger boy.

"Have fun!" Teito teased and saw Ayanami lightly smile at him.

After the Chief left Teito scrambled around finding his clothes and changing the bed sheets,

"Alright Mikhail, my body is yours until tomorrow at midnight." Teito said with a blush on his face, he let his self-fall asleep as Mikhail took over. Mikhail opened his eyes, they were no longer the emerald green that they used to be, they were crimson red.

"This will be so fun!" Mikhail laughed and left the room and started wandering around.

* * *

**Hello guys and girls! Thanks so much for reviewing and please keep up the reviews I love them! HINT HINT! Well, I'm not sure about doing the shout outs so for this chapters reviews, the last chapters reviews and the very last chapter of Peace at 5th district Onsen will be in the next chapter. I promise! Well, hope you all are excited for the next chapter because I am! **

**Lord Kharl Out!**


	3. Archangel Trouble

Archangel Trouble

_Hello guys and girls, I'm going to be gone from tomorrow-Sunday, that's why I'm uploading today. Also from the next chapter till this story is finished the rating will be changed to M. Also I know that there are a lot of errors which I plan to fix soon so please bare with it and Enjoy! (**sorry that it's a short chapter**)_

* * *

Mikhail walked down the hallways, internally grinning as the non-superiors saluted him.

"Yo Tei-chan! Come get dinner with us." An all too happy voice exclaimed making Mikhail frown.

"Good idea, Aru-I would love to get some food into this body." Mikhail said marvelling at his master's thin arms.

"Teito-kun are you all right?" Konatsu asked following Hyuuga who caught up with Mikhail.

"I'm great!" He beamed, causing the two Black Hawks to freeze at how happy he was. "Let's go get food!" Mikhail exclaimed, a sly grin coming onto his face. "It's so great to be in control," Mikhail sighed out but immediately froze causing the two 'friends' to stop and look at him. "Oi sunglasses when is that bast-Ayanami going to be finished his work?" He asked getting a great idea.

"Aya-tan has meetings to go to, he should be getting back to his room in dunno, maybe three hours." Hyuuga replied but starting to get suspicious about Teito, he had realized for a while that Teito had red eyes but he hadn't really thought that anything would have happened till he remembered that Mikhail could take over Teito's body. "By any chance, are you Mikhail?" Hyuuga asked as he put his hand onto Mikhail's shoulder.

"You're pretty good but you caught on a little too slow for my liking!" Mikhail smiled, his red eyes glistening in the dim light that lighted the hallways to the cafeteria.

"M-Mikhail-sama I'm so sorry for being rude!" Konatsu exclaimed and bowed to Mikhail causing the Archangel to laugh making Konatsu question his laughter.

"You're good kid." Mikhail said and stepped towards Konatsu who was now semi-bowing and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Well then Mik-chan lets-" At that moment Konatsu kicked Hyuuga on his feet making the raven hair coloured man loose his balance. Konatsu taking that chance pushed his booted foot in the Major's chest and drew out his sword. The passer-bys watched discreetly as Konatsu threatened the laughing man who wouldn't stop laughing.

"I'll tell that bastard that you touched Teito in an indecent way!" Mikhail smirked and watched Hyuuga go pale,

"PLEASE DON'T I DON'T WANT AYA-TAN TO WHIP ME!" Hyuuga shouted, fake tears coming to his eyes. None of them noticed the silver-haired man approaching them with a huge frown on his face.

"What is going on _Hyuuga_?" The icy cold voice asked, all three Black Hawk members stopped torturing Hyuuga and slowly turned to face the Chief.

"Aya-tan it wasn't my fault this time, please believe me!" Hyuuga squeaked but shut his mouth as he saw the Chief putting his hand to his sword. "Please Aya-tan it won-"

"I was on a break and heard you guys from 5 hallways down, Hyuuga what exactly am I supposed to do with you?" Ayanami asked with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"No, please don't I don't want to pop bubble wrap!" Hyuuga cried out and clung onto his Chief like a child. Ayanami kicked at the man getting him off as if he were a disease.

"Bubble wrap, really?" Both Konatsu and Ayanami said in unison.

"Sorry ba-Ayanami, it was my fault." Mikhail interrupted, holding his head down so that Ayanami couldn't see his eyes.

"It's alright Teito I'll make sure Hyuuga gets punished accordingly; you don't have to stick up for him." Ayanami replied at Mikhail with a smile freaking the three guys. Mikhail kept his head down but his dislike for Ayanami got the better of him so closing his eyes he looked up, took hold of Konatsu who took a hold of Hyuuga and ran to the cafeteria.

"Mik-chan why did you run?" Hyuuga asked but was shot down with a glare from the Archangel,

"You may address me as Mikhail-sama, Archangel Mikhail or…ah yes Mikhail-sama! Not Mik-chan and where do you come up with those ridiculous nicknames?" Mikhail exclaimed.

"Fin fine Archangel-chan!" Hyuuga smirked and wound up on the ground.

"W-well then Mikhail-sama where should we sit since we are here?" Konatsu asked with an unsure look on his face.

"Hmmm, somewhere where we won't be-"

"Teito kun, Konatsu-kun!" A cute voice called out

"What about me Kuro-chan?" Hyuuga asked as he picked himself up,

"Haruse and I found a place to sit at, you two should join us!" Kuroyuri said and with gleaming eyes looked at the two.

"KURO-CHAN WHAT ABOUT ME!?" Hyuuga cried out,

"Uh, you can go over there." Kuroyuri said and pointed to a spot away from where he was going to sit

"Thank you Kuroyuri-san but I will eat with the major." Konatsu said while a tad blush covered his face.

"So will Mi-Tei-chan!" Hyuuga sang out casting a look at Mikhail telling him to keep quite if he wants his secret in tackt.

"Oh, well then maybe another time then." Kuroyuri said and left the three.

Hyuuga, Konatsu and Mikhail got their food and headed towards the roof; Hyuuga stopped for a few seconds then quickly caught up with Mikhail with a smile on his face.

"Guess who I just saw?" Hyuuga grinned while Mikhail groaned out Ayanami's name. "You're pretty good!" Hyuuga said actually shocked.

"Ya pretty good because I can read your minds!" Mikhail snorted making both Hyuuga and Konatsu turn red. "I have a great idea, Hyuuga help me paint Ayanami's room a different colour, Konatsu you are the look out to see if the bastard of the Chief is coming back. What do you guys think?" Mikhail asked, he got an immediate approval from Hyuuga but Konatsu looked scared.

"I don't think we should do that Mikhail-sama." Konatsu replied trying to save his superior.

"Why not? What should we do to him then?" Mikhail asked and looked at the two who were in deep thought.

"How about you give yourself to him?" Hyuuga snickered and was quickly blown to the edge of the roof,

"I could command them to drop you, but seeing as how your blonde begleiter has taken a major liking to you I guess you'll be staying alive." 'For now!' Mikhail thought and a deep smirk came along his face.

"Why don't you just take all his clothes and hide them from him?"

"Hmmmm, that's not a bad idea, I think I'll do that!" Mikhail exclaimed and dumped his untouched food onto Konatsu's tray. "Also I will be retiring for the evening." Mikhail said with a little yawn.

The Archangel walked down the many corridors until he stood in front of the door that his master had exited out of. 'This just went up to a whole new level!' Mikhail internally smirked and put his hand onto the door knob.

"Teito are you going to bed now?" Mikhail froze as he heard Ayanami's voice 'Shit not him again!' "Why hello A-Ayanami." Mikhail weakly laughed and slowly turned towards Teito's superior.

"I have something I want to ask you, lets go inside." Ayanami whispered and grabbed the archangel's waist and lead him inside the room.

"Sooo, what exactly did you want to tell me?" Mikhail asked trying to face away from the silver-haired man.

"I know who you are Mikhail. Why did you and Teito switch?" Ayanami asked, a little hurt by the switch,

"When did you find out?" Mikhail asked taken back.

"When you wouldn't look at me when I was going to punish Hyuuga for being loud." Ayanami replied and walked towards the bed and sat down. "Could you please bring Teito back?" The silverette asked and watched Mikhail nod before closing his eyes, a few seconds later the eyes opened up revealing the usual emerald green orbs. "Welcome back Teito." The Chief smiled and patted the bed indicating for Teito to sit next to him.

"Ayanami…are you mad at me for what I did?" Teito asked and slowly moved towards his lover.

"A little but you'll pay for that tomorrow, you and I will be going on a little trip to the Raggs Kingdom for a mission." Ayanami informed and brought his hand up to Teito's face, the brunette leaned into the soft touch of the other man.

"Why to Raggs though?" Teito whispered, now coming on top of the man's lap.

"Not now Teito, we have a busy day tomorrow!" Ayanami said sternly and pushed the boy off which earned him a confused look. "Let's get some rest and then we can have all the fun you want." Ayanami said as he stripped down into his black boxers and slid into the bed, Teito hesitantly did the same. For him it was still a little weird sleeping next to his former enemy, none the less practically naked. As Teito got into the covers he was pulled into the older man's embrace, the scent of lavender soothing him and lulling him to sleep.

"G'night Ayanami" Teito murmered before fully falling asleep.

"Night my love." Ayanami replied and gave Teito a good night kiss before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys, here are the shout outs that I had forgotten to do, also please _please please REVIEW!_**

**Shout Outs for the last chapter of Peace at the 5****th**** District Onsen Hotel**

Ghostmelody: Thank you so much for reviewing!

seiran-celestine17: I definatly agree with you 100%! And also thank you so much for reviewing!

sarafrombunnyland: There will be more happy endings * hint hint* Thanks for reviewing!

GOKOA: Sorry for having it sappy, I just really wanted to finish that part and move it so that Teito was at the military. I love the military scenes in the mange.

no one: I love love love! Your reviews! You have great ideas for the story and hopefully **I hope to meet your expectations, that actually goes for everyone who reads my stories!**

Cocojojo: Thanks for reviewing and ja, I think the rest of the 'Captured flames' will be sweet! Thanks for reviewing!

Sorrowfulchild: Thanks a lot! I also liked the ending!

**First chapter of Captured Flames Shout Outs:**

Seitsuka Krom B: Thank you so much for the review and moral booster!

no one: Sorry that there really wasn't action in that chaper, since the rating will be changed to M there will be more action of that kind!

Cocojojo: I always wished that Mikage stayed alive and so here I can and here he is! I really like him.

Sorrowfulchild: I personally thought that the first chapter was just a waste of time but I needed it to have them at the military base. But I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Captured Flames Shout Outs Chapter 2**

Cocojojo: Ayanami is definatly that kind of monster! And yes, since there was people who asked for the rating change I will do that!

Sorrowfulchild: Thanks once again and OH MY GOODNESS! Who would have thought! I really loved the new chapter, it's getting so exciting!

Guest: Your wish is my command!

no one: Thanks again, and ja I'l try to make it funnier in the upcoming chapters!

**THANK YOU TO EVERYTONE WHO REVIEWD WHO I DIDN'T MENTION, PLEASE KEEP UP THE REIVEWS AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING THE CHAPTERS!**

**Lord Kharl Out!**


	4. Ayanami's Resolve Part !

**Ayanami's Resolve Part I**

* * *

Mikhail sat in silence as he was thinking, thinking of the holidays that they; the Black Hawks had missed. They had missed Valentines' Day, April fool's day, the Turkey eating day as Mikhail liked to call it and he did NOT want to miss Christmas.

He groaned as remembered that Teito was going to visit the Raggs Kingdom with Ayanami, an evil smirk came across his face as he thought of an idea that would put a stop to the visit. He quietly got out if the bed making sure that the Chief didn't feel any movements. Mikhail's red eyes scanned the room and found the man's closet where he kept all his uniforms and went over to it and opened it.

"This'll teach you and will make sure you celebrate holidays!" Mikhail smirked and somehow disinagrated the all of the Chief's clothes, with a satisfied smile on his face, Mikhail went back into the bed and pretended like he was sleeping. All the while thinking of ways to get his masters body without his eyes changing colour.

The Chief of Staff Ayanami looked at his sleeping Begleiter, his hand snaked around the clothed slim waist and he did something he would only direct at the boy he smiled to himself. He was still amazed that he was able to get his angel and the Archangel on his side. "I may just have to break our promise." Ayanami whispered and pulled Teito closer to him.

After careful planning Mikhail found a way to take over his master's body without the eyes changing, when he took over and heard what Ayanami whispered, to say he was mad was an understatement, he was furious! "Morning Chief," Mikhail smiled, yet not the same sweet smile his master would do. His was more sinister and dark.?

"Morning, did I wake you" Ayanami asked the brunette and leaned over for a morning kiss only to be denied by the brunet skiddishly pulling away from him. "Teito?" he whispered with concern andsome suspicion in his voice, dread filled his body as thought of Teito hearing what he said.

"I-I have a cold and I really don't want you to catch it!" Mikhail exclaimed doing his best to sound like he was sick, coughing for the extra affect.

"Then give me your cold!" The silverett smiled and leaned in closer to the brunette.

"I don't think that's such a good idea-and wow! Is that the time? We really must be leaving now." Mikhail let out a trill of nervous laughter as he quickly jumped out of the bed and out of Ayanami's reach.

"Seems like it!" Ayanami said with wonder and also got up. At that moment Mikhail who was already dressed bolted out of the room leaving a stunned Chief behind. "Seems like someone is excited!" he mused to himself and opened the closet only to find it empty. "TEITO KLEIN!" The Chief shouted and grabbed his blanket, putting it around himself as he slammed the doors open and started the hunt for the brunette.

.

Hyuuga and Konatsu where already at the office, both males were stunned to see that Ayanami wasn't there, they talked with Katsuragi but got a frown from him indicating that he didn't know where the Chief was. Hyuuga walked to the window of the office only to see soldiers parting and nervously saluting which got his attention. Dragging Konatsu and Katsuragi with him, the three went out to see what was wrong. The trio stared in shock as there leader was holding a blanket, no clothes on his body where seen.

"Yo Aya-tan…why aren't you dressed? Oh! Could it be that you finally realized the great idea of wearing your pajamas to work?!" Hyuuga asked the Chief just stared at him with a blank look, the Chief's cold deep violet eyes boring into the Major.

"Strip now." The silver-haired man commanded his subordinate who looked shocked at the request.

"Whoa hold on Chief, I'm not Tei-chan!" Hyuuga exclaimed, his refusal clearly evident in his statement.

"That wasn't an option that was an order! STRIP OFF YOUR CLOTHES NOW!" Ayanami hissed, he was seething with anger but trying his best to keep it under control. When Hyuuga didn't move Ayanami in a blink of an eye drew out one of the katanas that Hyuuga kept by his waist and pointed it at his throat.

"Alright alright!" he exclaimed and started to take off his clothes, his face flushed red in embarrassment. Once he was down to his strawberry patterned boxers Ayanami grabbed the clothes and quickly put them on.

'Strawberries, really?' Konatsu thought to himself while a small smile came to his lips.

"That's better! Now, to the case of why I wasn't wearing clothes." Ayanami spoke sharply making Konatsu jump "All of my uniforms have vanished and I have my suspicions _Hyuuga _that you are the reason! You probably convinced my Begleiter to take all of them and put them somewhere. Now until you tell me where my clothes are and where Teito is; your orders for the whole entire week are to stand outside at the flag pole. Meals will be brought to you. If you want to stop this ridiculous joke of yours, then confess to me when you have felt true embarrassment!" Ayanami hissed and folded his arms across his chest. "Konatsu have you seen my Begleiter?" the silver-haired man asked the terrified blonde who watched as the Major left with his head hung low.

"S-sorry Sir, he has not been spotted since last night at dinner. Ayanami-sama, the Major may have those kinds of thoughts but he would never go through with them. Last night…" Konatsu hesitated; he didn't want the Archangel to get in trouble.

"Last night?" Ayanami pressed, seeing as how Konatsu knew something.

"Alright! Mikhail-sama and Hyuuga had planned to get rid of your clothes and I told them that it wasn't a good idea, so the Major said he wouldn't do it but that he would cheer Mikhail-sama on…so…yea, I guess that's what happened." Konatsu blabbed.

"Interesting, why is it that you call Mikhail Mikhail-sama and you don't address your direct superior with a title?" Ayanami asked and saw Konatsu blushing. "Ah, I understand now." He smirked and walked past the blonde to his desk.

Konatsu hesitated, unsure of what to do, go to the major or go to his work. Finally he spoke up, wondering about the Archangel. "Sir, is Mikhail-sama going to be in trouble?" Konatsu asked unsurely.

"That is up to Teito." Ayanami frowned thinking of his young Begleiter and why he ran off plus get rid of his clothes. He wouldn't put it past Hyuuga but it seemed to unlikely that Teito would be pressured into doing something like that.

* * *

**I'm kind of upset with the lack of reviews, you all know that you can put in suggestions for the chapters right? So please guys and girls review, it means a lot to me.** **Well anyway, once you review more I'll update the next part of this chapter.****  
**

**Lord Kharl Out : (**


	5. Ayanami's Resolve Part II

**Ayanami's Resolve Part II**

I am so going to pretend that I never read chapter 90 and just go on…..UGH! WHY AYANAMI WHY?! Sob sob, it ruined my thoughts so much and now….WAAAAA!

Well, on to the story and I'm really sorry for the short chapter. : )

* * *

Mikhail roamed around the hallways of the fort, pretty amazed at the sight of everything.

"Teito, wait up!" The archangel turned around to see his master's friend running towards him, once the ashy blonde haired boy caught up he leaned over putting his hands on his knees catching his breath.

"Ah you must be Mikage, Aruji has said a lot about you but didn't you di-" Mikhail stopped as Ayanami's words resounded inside his head.

"W-who are you?" Mikage asked as he eyed his best friend who was smirking.

Mikhail looked at the boy with wonder, how could the boy in front of him not know who he was? "Didn't Aruji tell you who I am?" Mikhail asked, his voice filled with wonder,

"No, Teito didn't really talk much; do you know where he is though?" Mikage asked and followed the unknown teen who never answered back. "Well do yo-" in an instant Mikage was raised up into the air, Mikhail's grip around the blonde boy's neck only tightened. That's when Mikage saw it, the emerald eyes of a killer.

"What are you?" Mikhail hissed narrowing his eyes as he asked the blonde haired boy who held his breath while being cut off from oxygen.

"I-I'm Teito's best friend-" and just like that Mikhail let the boy down, Mikhail had caught a glimpse of Konatsu walking toward the flag pole with clothes in his hands.

"I've found new entertainment; I'll be taking my leave now." Mikhail said with a smirk plastered onto his face, Mikage watched as the teen that looked like his best friend retreated to the door.

"TEITO!" Mikage shouted and ran after the archangel who immediately stopped making Mikage run right into his back.

"Get lost kid I don't need you around, you'll just rune my plans." Mikhail said coldly and pushed Mikage away who looked confused, rejected, hurt and shocked.

"Please, whoever you are at least tell me if Teito is safe!" Mikage begged, tears coming to his eyes.

"Aruji is safe; I'll maybe explain what's going on if Aruji is okay with it." Mikhail explained and threw the clingy boy off of his body. Mikhail not wanting the boy to follow him sprinted out of sight before Mikage could say okay or anything for that matter.

.

.

"You're so cruel Mik-chan." Hyuuga whined as the wind passed by sending goose bumps along his body, he had been standing out in the cold for a while. Thinking about the cold his thoughts went to Christmas and was hoping that the Chief of Staff would for once let them celebrate the upcoming holiday.

"Major here are some clothes, Get dressed and talked to Ayanami-sama" Konatsu said while giving his superior his clothes,

"You know you're a good boy Konatsu." Hyuuga smiled and gently grabbed the blonde's chin tilting it upward so he could kiss his Begleiter. Konatsu getting flustered immediately punched the major and 'angrily' stomped on Hyuuga who laughed, which made Konatsu laugh after realizing the silly situation.

"I can't believe what Mikhail-sama did! Only if you never thought of such a thing," Konatsu sighed as he calmed down from laughing, "Major, I-I was thinking about…you know how Christmas is coming up and all-HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Konatsu shouted as he saw the Major just smirking at him.

"I lost you at Major!" Hyuuga whispered and embraced the blonde boy who immediately started to squirm around and finally wiggled out of the Major's grip. "Ah Kona-chan escaped!" Hyuuga whined but chuckled afterwards.

"Major please get dressed you have lots of work to do." Konatsu stated and started leaving.

A cool breeze passed the two, ruffling blonde and raven hair. Konatsu and Hyuuga shuddered as they felt an immense power pass them,

"Yo losers!" a voice chuckled; Konatsu looked around to see where the voice came from. "You won't be able to find me Konatsu." the voice said to the stunned blond who was looking around for the source of the voice. "Look down Blondie!" the voice sneered, Konatsu did as he was told and saw the shadow of a boy with wings.

"M-MIKHAIL-SAMA?!" Konatsu exclaimed a little bit angrily

"Correct!" Mikhail exclaimed and the shadow lifted up from the ground taking on Mikhail/Teito's form. "What do you two know of the Mikage boy?" Mikhail asked as he started to play with his feathers, his emerald eyes fixed on the blonde in front of him.

"Mikage? Hmmm-"

"Mikage Celestine is Tei-chan's best friend, they graduated together of course Tei-chan being the brilliant guy he is graduated at the top of his class. Mikage was saved by Teito though a few years back plus-"

"Mikage means the world to Teito," Konatsu butted back in and glared at the Major.

"Thanks, I'll be taking my leave now, oh and Hyuuga try not to get into to much trouble!" Mikhail smirked and vanished leaving some white feathers behind.

"Do you think we should tell Aya-tan that we saw Mik-chan?" Hyuuga asked with a playful smile on his face. Konatsu nodded and headed back inside to the Chief along with Hyuuga.

.

.

The Chief of Staff paced around the room wondering where the Archangel had taken his Begleiter's body.

Knock knock…

"Ayanami-sama looks like you have a visitor." Katsuragi informed the Chief and lead a ashy blonde haired boy inside the office.

"Chairmen Miroku's Begleiter, Mikage-kun. Am I correct?" Ayanami asked and turned to face the boy, "Why have you come here?" the Chief frowned and walked towards the blonde haired boy who flinched at the sight of the man.

"Well I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with Teito, I talked with him but he seemed so different, as if he was someone else entirely." Mikage explained, and watched the Chief's face which portrayed a hint of concern.

"Teito has not shown up for work today, it is possible that he has some personal matter to attend to, thank you for informing me." Ayanami said, thinking of reasons as of why Mikhail was around still until it hit him, Mikhail was keeping Teito away from him most likely because the Archangel heard that he would probably break his promise. "I'm an idiot!" the Chief hissed and took off, looking for Teito/Mikhail,

"C-Chief!" Mikage called out but was stopped by Katsuragi who put his hand on the boy's shoulder shaking his head.

"Ayanami-sama has some clearing up to do, it's best that we leave him alone for now."

.

.

.

"I-is that...Are you telling me the truth Mikhail?" Teito asked in disbelieve, his head swam with so many thoughts, he felt so betrayed, hurt and used.

"I would never lie to you Aruji, so lets get moving." Mikhail whispered and watched his master pack his things,

"Thank you Mikhail, we'll be leaving no-"

"TEITO!" At that instante the door was flung open reveiling a hopeless looking Chief of Staff,

"Ayanami I told you what conditions that I would come with you and seems like you want ot break it, then I'll be taking my leave." Teito said, his voice cold as ice.

"No, you misunderstand I wou-"

"I MISUNDERSTAND?! How could I misunderstand what you want to do? I've known that you watned Mikhail and my body because it holds _your _body but you saying that I misunderstand you is such crap! I loved you but all you do is whatever you want, you probably planned everything so that he bishops would leave you alone. I HATE YOU!" Teito shouted at he silver-haired man before him.

"I'm so sorry Teito, I never thought tha-"

"I know! Seems like you never think of whats going to happen! Do you know how much it hurt when Mikhail told me what you wanted to do? Do you? And do you really think that I would forgive you for that?" Teito sneered as he brought his face close to the Chief's face, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW? How?" Teito asked, after the shouting, tears streamed down his face without stop.

"Teito, it was just a thought, I would never do that without your permission." Ayanami said, feeling all broken inside from the boy.

"We are done Ayanami, I'm leaving." Teito whispered and walked past the stunned Chief. "I really do love you, but it won't work out. Feel free to visit." Teito said and left the room, the doors closing leaving the Chief to be swalled by the darkness.

'TO ALL BLACK HAWKS, THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! STOP TEITO KLEIN FROM LEAVING,PERSUADE HIM TO STAY.' Ayanami sent the telepathic message to his unit.

.

.

.

"Looks like things are heating up between those two," Hyuuga laughed as he heard the message, he and Konatsu headed out to find the brunette.

"I guess thats what you would expect from a love like that." Konatsu said with a sigh.

.

.

.

"Haruse hurry we have to find him!" Kuroyuri shouted while searching around the base with his Begleiter.

"Understand Kuroyuri-sama" the blue haired man replied and continued the search.

.

.

.

"Mikage-kun, why don't you go and find your friend now, he probably would like to talk to you." Katsuragi informed the blonde who looked confused at first but then nodded and also took off.

.

.

.

Everyone in the Military building was watching in fashionastion as the Black Hawks were looking around, inturupting meetings, calling out Teito's name, it looked so fun that every one in the building started to call out for the brunette.

"Hey, do you know why we are calling out for the boy?" One soldier asked another who hadn't an idea of why,

"Not really, it seems fun, nothing like this happens so why not join in?" the man laughed and continued his search.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry Miroku-sama, but I will be taking my leave. Also, sorry about the disruption in the building." Teito bowed towards the chairmen and prepared to leave.

* * *

**Y****ou all know that you can put in suggestions for the chapters right? So please guys and girls review, it means a lot to me. Please continue to review/read/favourite the stories! And onto the shout-outs!**

Cocojojo: WAAAAA! I can't and won't believe chapter 90! It's just to sad for my mind. But thanks for reviewing : ) Please continue to review: )

nonney: : ) Thanks so much! I hope you continue to like my chapters/stories! It makes me happy when I know people like my stories.

no one: I promise that the next chapter WILL be longer and will have a sex scene! It will just take some time…..I'm just over here blushing like mad whenever I start writing the scene, but I won't give up! And please continue to review : )


	6. Hehehe

…**.Ehhehehe…**

**Hehehe hello boys and girls….oh wow, um….I haven't updated in a while hu? I'm sorry for breaking my promise of making this a rated m story….I just don't have it in me yet. So keep a look out for it though and here is the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

"Well Mikhail I guess it's time now." Teito sighed as touched the Hawkzile, tracing each scratch and etch along the air vehicle.

"Let's get going Aruji," Mikhail said feeling victorious by getting his precious master away from the death god Verleron. Teito nodded and with a heavy heart climbed onto the Hawkzile.

"Leaving us so soon?" a childish voice called out, Teito knew it could only belong to one man.

"Hyuuga, what do you want?" Teito asked coldly glaring at the Lieutenant.

"I'm just here to stop you, that's all. Aya-tan will be a wreak if you leave, the fort is already in an uproar. If I were you I would think of the consequences my actions would bring if I left, besides you should know Aya-tan would never go through that and break his promise." Hyuuga explained and started approaching the brunette who flinched in return.

"No, I've had enough! I feel like a fool Hyuuga I don't want that!" Teito cried out his thin body slumped over on the vehicle in despair.

Hyuuga smiled softly and approached the weeping brunette, when he reached Teito he petted his head and rubbed he back (**A.N. Obviously not at the same time!**) "Shhhhh its okay Teito, why don't you and I go for a day trip?" Hyuuga whispered, his sunglasses glazing over, he lifted Teito up and sat himself onto the Hawkzile and Teito on his lap.

"I….hic….didn't want to be…..hic….mean to Ayanami…it's just he's putting too much pressure on…..hic…me…." The brunette cried and let Hyuuga hold him and comfort him.

Hyuuga seeing as how he had the brunette practically on top of him decided to get more…..touchy with the younger boy. As Teito leaned into him for comfort Hyuuga naturally hugged him back and little by little started undoing the brunette's uniform, Teito noticed it immediately and protested against the older man who had an iron like grip on him.

"Hyuuga, stop you're hurting me!" Teito exclaimed and winced as the man's grip only got tighter. "Ow! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Teito shouted but his shout was cut short as Hyuuga hungrily captured the teen's lips. Teito's eyes widened when he realized what Hyuuga wanted.

"Princess, if you do this with me I'll let you go." Hyuuga smirked and watched different emotions roll onto Teito's face. At first Teito was disgusted by the idea of doing that with the man…..but if he did it then he was free to leave. Was it worth it though? "Come on Tei-chan!" Hyuuga said, bringing the boy much closer to him while playing with the uniform trying to get it undone.

"I-I don't know….I just want to leave." Teito whispered softly and sighed, it felt weird as Hyuuga continued to try and undo the top of the uniform but once he did it Teito let out a gasp as the cold air hit his chest.

"Well then, I'll make up your mind for you." Hyuuga replied and laid the boy onto the aircraft, Teito inwardly cursed. Having sex on the Hawkzile with your boss's subordinate for that matter cheating on his lover was defiantly not on his to do list, but neither was actually deciding to leave Ayanami by himself. Who knew what kind of trouble he could get into?

Teito's chest was exposed to the cold air and to the man on top of him, his body shivered as the wind blew past them sending goose bumps along his body. "Hurry up if you're going to do it, I'm freezing." Teito said in between gasps from the touches that the older man left behind. Teito hated the fact that he was letting this happen to himself, it just wasn't like him and he knew it, Hyuuga also knew.

"I'm sorry, I can't go on." Hyuuga said, trailing his hand off the boy, it was just wrong plus he still wanted to live. Teito looked at the man, sighing in relief that he wasn't going to have to do it. "I'll never forgive myself if I betray Konatsu." Hyuuga said softly and started redoing the uniform, unfortunately to anyone who was passing by, it would have looked like he was undoing it rather than redoing the uniform.

Talking about being unfortunate, Ayanami had come at that moment and watched Hyuuga lean over his Begleiter (Ayanami's Begleiter)

"Get away from him you pedophile!" Ayanami exclaimed and sent out his red zaiphon at his subordinate.

"Ho ho Aya-tan's calling me a pedophile when in fact he's a child molester!" Hyuuga exclaimed and ducked in the nick of time as Ayanami's sword swiped across where Hyuuga's head would be.

"Hyuuga what are you doing to my Begleiter?" Ayanami asked seething with anger.

Ayanami stopped, now turning to face his Begleiter, "I'm sorry about what happened this morning, I would never break a promise with you no matter what. You are more precious than my life and I want you to be forever by my side. So Teito Klein, will you-"

"AYANAMI-SAMA!" Right then the rest of the Black Hawk unit came. For Ayanami it was a major pisser off because he was getting into his apology. They swarmed around Teito 'crying' talking to him trying to convince the brunette not to leave. Teito shyly smiled and laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. Ayanami frowned and started to approach the group.

"TEITO!" A shout was heard from across the yard, the Black Hawks parted for Teito who looked stunned at his best friend "DON'T LEAVE!" Mikage shouted and reached the brunette embracing him in a hug. Ayanami's eye twitched as everyone was touching and fawning over _his _lover, _his _Begleiter.

"I'm not leaving, I was just going to take a break and visit the bishops."

...

"HU?!" Everyone exclaimed after a brief pause,

"Weren't you going to leave Tei-chan?" Hyuuga asked as he also came over to the brunette.

"No, I just needed to think and sort out things." Teito replied while blushing madly.

"Teito-kun are you feeling alright? You have turned red, do you have a fever?" Katsuragi asked as he noticed the boy turning red.

"I'm fine Katsuragi-san" Teito said and turned away from the man.

"No I think he's right Tei-chan!" Hyuuga said and went forward to feel the brunette's forehead. As Hyuuga was about to put his hand to Teito's head Ayanami had another thing in mind and drew out his sword pointing it at his subordinate's neck.

"Don't touch him!" Ayanami exclaimed and went over to Teito and pulled him into his chest. Everyone watched the two share a few moments. Mikage after a few seconds realized that the Chief had feelings for his best friend and it seemed like it also went the other way around. Mikage blushing slightly looked away as Teito looked up to the man and stood on tip toes to get some height.

"Kiss me." Teito stated making Kuroyuri, Mikage and Konatsu faint leaving Katsuragi chuckling.

"As you wish my love." Ayanami said softly and with a bow and brought their lips together a few seconds passed and both deepened the kiss. Mikage and the other two woke up just to find Ayanami and Teito kissing each other making them faint again.

"Ayanami-sama I would suggest you took this elsewhere, there are people that are starting to come and see what the commotion is all about." Katsuragi said with a faint smile on his face. Teito quickly pulled away blushing and tugged at the Chief's sleeve indicating that it was a good idea.

.

.

.

* * *

**Um thats it for now, I'm not really sure what to write anymore. If you guys and girls get some ideas can you tell me please? **

**Lord Kharl out**


	7. Author note

Do you guys and girls really want more chapters? I'm really not sure whether to keep writing this fic...let me know and if you guys and girls still want it I'll keep updating (since I'm finally on summer vacation)

**Lord Kharl out...**


End file.
